1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular holding module and related vehicular electronic modules, and more specifically, to a vehicular holding module capable of zooming information displayed on a screen and related vehicular electronic modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the improvement of wireless communication and electronic technology, cellular phones have become indispensable communication products in daily life. Along with the all-in-one trend, users would like to be able to choose a multi-function cellular phone. Therefore, there are more and more additional functions installed in cellular phones, such as GPS (Global Positioning System).
A GPS cellular phone is more portable and cheaper than an automobile GPS, so a user may want to use the GPS cellular phone to replace the automobile GPS. However, when the user uses the GPS cellular phone to look up roadway information while driving, the user cannot see information displayed on the screen of the GPS cellular phone clearly because of the not-big-enough screen size (about 2.5-2.8 inches). In such a manner, the use of the GPS cellular phone is not only constrained by the small screen size but also inconvenient for the user.